Erick B. Serigala
Erick B. Serigala ''"The serpent was a deceiver in the garden of eden and the savior in the wilderness" - ''Sitat av Erick etter at han fikk manet frem skytsvergen sin, en Sort Mamba Erick B. Serigala, fullt navn Erick Blade Serigala, er en 6. klassing på Galtvort Høyere Skole For Hekseri Og Trolldom som er fra Russland. Han er eneste sønn og thumb|Erick Blade Serigala (17 år gammel) Personelighet Erick er ved førsteinntrykket en kald, sarkastisk drittsekk. Med det snøhvite håret og ildrøde øynene viser han ikke mye glede, spesielt ikke når elever kommer bort til han og er helt: "Hei jeg er *Insert name* Skal vi være venner?". Det hater han. Erick har ikke noe spesielt mot noen av husene, men kan oftest misslike håsblåsinger, ettersom han finner flesteparten irriterende og respektøse. Når Erick liker en person er han hyggelig og hvis det er en gutt kan han være småflørtende og hos jenter er han egentlig likegyldig om den slags. Utseende og Stil Som sagt har Erick snøhvitt hår og røde øyne. Han har hatt flere hårfarger, men den han har nå er naturlig, på grunn av tilbakefallet han hadde i 2. klasse. Øynene hans er ildrøde, men er ikke det naturlig. De er egentlig isblå, men han har forseilet en forbannelse i øynene så det brenner konstant flammer inni dem, nei det gjør ikke vondt. Dette gjør at når det er mørkt lyser øynene hans, noe som irriterer han veldig og gjør han litt mer kald mot andre. Ellers er kroppen slank og høy, han er 188 høy. På ryggen har han flere arr og en drage tatovering som liker å vandre litt rundt på ryggen hans. Klesstilen er ikke så veldig varierende. Når han ikke går i kutte går han ofte i mørke farger. En mørk bukse, sort eller grå, en blodrød eller marineblå skjorte, mørk vest og et mørkt slips hengende løst rundt halsen sees han ofte i, i helgene. Før Galtvort Erick ble født inn i den rike russiske Serigala familien. Det var Ericks tippoldefar som begynte å avle frem drager og da startet familiebedriften. Som førsteføde gutt i familien var det tradisjon at Erick skulle ta over etter faren, Blade Serigala, og derfor ble han oppdrat slik at han skulle bli en fin leder av familien og bedriften. thumb|226px|Serigalas våpenskjold Erick var mammas lille gutt en god periode fra han var født til han var 5 år. Da fikk Erick to småsøstre og moren stoppet nesten å bry seg om han. Så Erick gikk til faren, men der var det ikke mye hjelp å få så Erick lukket seg inne. Det var i denne perioden han begynnte å bli kald og selv som seks åring var det folk som var nesten redd for han. Det var først når han møtte barndomsvennen sin Alexander L. Sineo. Alexander dro til Galtvort tå år før Erick og dro derfra når han gikk i 4. klasse av personlige grunner. På Galtvort På skolen er Erick den bedreviteren som sitter bakerst i klasserommet og ler av alt de andre sier og rekker selvsikkert opp hånden når alle andre har feil, og har selvfølgelig rett. Han er en Ravnkloing i hjertet og finner ikke noe bedre enn å sitte å lese i en god bok. Ofte er det historiebøker, noe som også har gitt han gode Magihistore karakter. Nå er karakterene hansFMSK S, Eliksirer S, Formler S, Urtologi A, Transfigurasjon B, Magihistorie S,Astronomi S. I valgfag har han SAMV B, Oldruner S, Oldstudier S. Den eneste grunnen til at han tok Stell Av Magiske Vesner var fordi familien hans driver jo med drager og har også en gang hatt noe med andre dyr også. Forhold Han er den gutten som hvis han finner den rette så er han trofast mot den personen. Akkurat nå er Erick en player som prøver seg på nesten alle guttene han finner, fordi han vet at den personen han virkelig elsker ikke thumb|285px|Allan, Erick og Reimondkommer til å bli hans. Hans eneste forhold, med en elev på Galtvort, var med Chance T. B. Tracen. Så nå er vell ha som sagt den som ikke bryr seg lenger, hvis han flørter med deg så er han bare ute etter tull og ingen ting seriøst, ok? Hos venner har han ikke mange, men av de han har er det folk han stoler på. I løpet av årene har mange kommet og gått siden han ofte var med elever eldre enn seg. I det siste har han vært med Allan a Dale, som han møtte rett etter at Allan begynte på skolen, Reimond Tiger, som han elsker og erte med at han seg prøve seg på han, og Oliver, som klenger veldig på Erick. Mange nærmer seg ikke Erick på grunn av han litt skremmende utseende og derfor holder han de venne han har nær seg. Kategori:Karakterer